


The Big Four... Oh

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sebastian's 40th birthday and he isn't all that thrilled for it. Luckily for him though, Joseph has quite the gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Four... Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I have an awful obsession with men in lingerie kill me now.

Sebastian didn’t know what Joseph was up to.

When he had arrived home, he expected a bunch of his cop friends to pop out from the shadows and scream ‘Happy Birthday”.

He wasn’t expecting the apartment to be completely empty and silent.

Sebastian hung his coat up and suddenly he could hear the sound of someone moving around down the hallway.

“Joseph? I hope that’s you because if it isn’t I’m going to be pissed. No one should rob a man on his birthday.”

“Yeah, it’s me you paranoid old man. I’ll be right out.”

Sebastian huffed out a small laugh before going over to the fridge and grabbing himself a beer. Joseph rounded the corner and walked up to the older man and kissed him.

“Happy birthday, Seb.”

“I don’t feel happy. I’m fucking 40 now. If I feel anything, I feel old.”

“Don’t say that, Sebastian. I know we always joke about it, but you’re still young.”

“Bullshit.”

Joseph grabbed his collar and pulled him down to press a kiss to the older man’s mouth. When they pulled away from each other, Joseph grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room.

“You can feel old all you want, but we’re still going to celebrate your birthday. Which means, you get your birthday gift from me.”

“I swear to God if it’s Viagra pills, I’m leaving and sleeping at Connelly’s house tonight.”

“Shut up, Sebastian. Now sit down here.” Joseph was gesturing towards a single chair that was sitting in the middle of the room. How did he miss that?

Sebastian sat down and looked up at the younger man.

“Awesome... now what?”

“Wait there, I have to go get your present.” Joseph was already going around the corner towards wherever the gift was hidden.

* * *

 

Sebastian got comfortable as he waited. What the hell kind of gift was it? It was taking Jojo a long time to get it.

“Is everything alright back there?”

“It’s just about done.” Ah. So he was just finishing it, okay.

Suddenly the blue tooth stereo system turned on and a sensual sounding song came on.

“What the fuck?” Sebastian was watching the stereo, trying to figure out what caused it to turn on.

“Over here, Seb.”

He turned his head towards Joseph’s voice and what he saw made his heart stop.

Joseph was leaning against the corner of the wall and he was dressed in a long black trench coat, his infamous leather gloves, a pair of black stilettos, and what appeared to be black lace tights.

“Jesus Christ, Jojo.” The smaller man slowly walked towards Sebastian and when he was halfway over, he slipped the coat off. Sebastian’s throat dried up.

Those were not tights; Joseph was fucking wearing thigh highs and a garter belt.

Along with black laced panties and a black corset.

“Holy shit...”

“Detective? Is there something wrong?” Joseph was walking around Sebastian and he could feel gloved hands trailing across his shoulder and arms.

“Uhh... no. Everything is fine here.”

“Mmm... good to hear.” Joseph was back in his line of vision and he got a close look at how the panties and thigh highs hugged Jojo’s body.

Joseph moved Sebastian’s legs apart and kneeled down in between his legs. Sebastian felt his face heating up from having Joseph so close to his cock that was already starting to press against his jeans. He knew that Joseph could see it.

“Someone is standing at attention, huh?” Joseph dragged his tongue against the bulge in Sebastian’s pants and he ran his hand through the smaller man’s hair. Joseph pulled away and Sebastian tried to hold back the groan that threatened to leave his mouth.

Sebastian watched as Joseph slowly slipped out of his corset, exposing more of his ivory skin.

Joseph dropped the corset off to the side before sitting on Sebastian’s lap and running his hands up the older man’s chest. One by one, Joseph popped open the buttons to Sebastian’s dress shirt.

Once the shirt had been opened, Joseph lightly trailed his leather-covered finger up Sebastian’s muscled chest, going all the way until he could grab the man’s chin and pull him into a kiss.

Sebastian eagerly accepted the kiss, while bringing his hands up to grip Joseph’s hips. He thrust his hips up so he could get some kind of friction against his straining cock.

“Easy there, detective. You can only watch for now.” Joseph moved away from Sebastian’s hands and stood in front of him once more. “Perhaps we should move you to the bedroom for the next part...”

Sebastian quickly nodded his head, since he didn’t think he could form any proper sentences at the moment.

Joseph grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, where he was once again forced to sit down on the edge of the bed. The smaller man got Sebastian shirt off completely before he pushed Sebastian onto his back as he crawled onto the bed himself.

“What... what happened to only watching?” Sebastian was surprised that his voice didn’t sound completely fucked, because that’s how his mind felt. Joseph was lying in between his legs and leaving bite marks around his hips.

“I can touch all I want, but you have to sit back and just enjoy it. Sounds like a good deal to me. Wouldn’t you agree, officer?” Joseph was removing the belt from Sebastian’s pants. He got rid of the belt soon enough, and Joseph started to work the button off of Sebastian’s jeans with his mouth before moving down and grabbing the zipper in his mouth.

Sebastian watched as Joseph slid over his clothed cock and he could feel his erection twitching from the attention.

Joseph slipped both jeans and boxers down Sebastian’s legs, before making his way back up to face his cock that was steadily leaking precum.

Sebastian’s back arched and a moan slipped from his mouth when he felt Joseph lick a strip from the base of his cock all the way to the head, before wrapping his mouth around the tip of his cock and sucking. He looked down and watched as Joseph worked to get half of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head at a steady pace.

He knew that Joseph said no touching, but he couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of Joseph’s hair and trying to get his cock deeper into the wet heat that was engulfing him. The glare that was pointed up at him told him that it was a bad move.

Joseph let go of Sebastian’s cock with a soft pop and he moved up to sit on the older man’s chest. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice how the black lace stood out against his boyfriend’s pale skin.

“What did I tell you, Sebastian?” Joseph’s hands were resting right on his collarbone and slowly making their way closer and closer to his neck.

“You said... no touching.”

“Exactly. I should have guessed you wouldn’t listen... you’ve always been a bad boy.” Joseph moved his hands up to grab a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and pull his head back, exposing the older man’s neck.

Joseph left bite marks all the way up to his jawline, before leaving kisses here and there on Sebastian’s face until his mouth was right next to his ear.

“Put your hands up, detective.” Sebastian felt a shiver run through his body and he eagerly raised his hands above his head, anxious to know what Joseph would do to him.

Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s discard belt and wrapped it tightly around the man’s wrists, before slipping the buckle back into place.

“That should help to keep you in your place. I’m in charge now.” Sebastian tested the restraints to see if they would hold his wrists together. Joseph had made sure they were tight.

Joseph got off the bed and walked over to the side next to Sebastian’s face. It was a bit of a stretch for Sebastian to turn his head far enough to the side. Even with his head turned, he could only see Joseph’s lace clad thighs and crotch in his line of vision. Sebastian saw Joseph’s erection pressing against the flimsy material of his lace panties, and the beginning of a wet patch.

“You say you’re in charge, but you’re still as wet as a dirty little slut. Does this get you off? Having an officer at your mercy? Bet you finger yourself to the thought of what you’d do to a cop if you had them all tied up.” Sebastian smirked because he could hear Joseph gasp.

The force of a slap against his face had Sebastian turning his head the other way. He smiled as he turned his head back towards Joseph.

“You better enjoy this while it lasts, whore. As soon as I get out of these restraints, you’ll be regretting you did that.” Joseph was kneeling down next to his face and Sebastian didn’t miss the way that Joseph’s pupils expanded and his face flushed red.

Another slap was delivered to his face before Joseph crawl back onto the bed and sat on Sebastian’s lap. Joseph’s own length was pushing against the lace panties and he rubbed himself against Sebastian’s cock, dragging a groan from the older detectives throat.

“I’ll keep that in mind, detective. Until then, shut your fucking mouth and take it like a good boy.” Joseph sat up on his knees and took the garter belt off before throwing it somewhere to the side.

Sebastian had to keep his breathing under control as he watched Joseph slowly slipping the panties down his thighs, exposing his own hard cock that was dripping with precum.

Joseph crawled up Sebastian’s body until he was sitting on the older man’s chest and his cock was right in front of Sebastian’s face. A moan was pulled out of Sebastian’s mouth when Joseph grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards his cock.

“I can’t trust you with that mouth of yours, detective. You can do something better with that mouth than talk.” Joseph forced his cock into Sebastian’s mouth and he moaned from the heat around his erection.

Sebastian did his best to get as much as Joseph’s cock into his mouth as he could, but from his position it proved to be difficult.

Drool and precum began to drip from the corner of Sebastian’s mouth as Joseph forced his cock further down the man’s throat. Another light slap was delivered across his face.

“Ahh... You look so good like this, detective. What... Ahn!... What would your police buddies think if they saw you being used like this, and loving it like the naughty boy you are?” Joseph was fucking his face now and Sebastian could only moan around the cock that was hitting the back of his throat. He could feel his own cock twitching and leaking precum from the rough treatment.

Joseph pulled his cock out of Sebastian’s mouth and ran his length across Sebastian’s lips, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

Sebastian licked his lips and looked up at Joseph, seeing the flush that was making its way down the smaller man’s chest.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting all worked up? I thought you were stronger than that.” The slap that hit his face was a little stronger than the others and he could still feel the sting and heat from it after the hand had left his face. His cock twitched in pleasure from the pain.

“Seeing how you can’t keep quiet unless a cock is down your throat, I’ll have to find something else to keep your mouth busy.” Joseph slipped off his chest and went over to their closet. He came back a few moments later with one of Sebastian’s ties.

Joseph leaned over and forced the tie into Sebastian’s mouth before tying it securely behind his head. He took a few steps back and walked around the bed, looking Sebastian up and down.

Sebastian didn’t want to think about how fucked he probably looked. With his hands tied and raised behind his head, his cock standing erect under Joseph’s gaze, mouth gagged, and what felt like a hand shaped red mark on his face.

Joseph stood at the end of the bed and slipped off his gloves, placing them on the edge of the bed before running his hands up Sebastian’s legs.

Sebastian watched and bit down on the tie as Joseph slowly made his way up his body, running his hands over the older man’s heated skin. It wasn’t until the younger man was sitting over Sebastian’s lap that he leaned down and gave Sebastian’s nipples a harsh flick.

His back arched from the pain but he still raised his chest higher, trying to encourage Joseph to continue.

The harsh treatment went on for some time while Joseph nipped and rubbed Sebastian’s nipples. Playing with the nubs until they were erect and red.

Sebastian was breathing heavily through his nose and he tried to thrust his hips against Joseph’s body but the smaller man wouldn’t give him any kind of release, making sure his body was just out of reach.

Joseph reached his hand behind Sebastian’s head and when his hand came back into view he was holding a tube of lube. He sat up on his knees before uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his hands.

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he expected, but he wasn’t ready to watch Joseph reach his hand behind him and start fingering himself as he kneeled over Sebastian’s body.

The hand that wasn’t being used to stretch open his hole was currently placed on Sebastian’s chest, keeping Joseph steady.

Sweat was forming across Sebastian’s body and when he flexed his wrists from the pain of having to watch Jojo finger himself while not being able to help, he felt the belt give away just the tiniest bit.

Sebastian continued his attempts at thrusting his hips against Joseph’s to distract the younger man from what he was doing. With every few tugs on the belt, he could feel it’s grip on his hands getting looser and looser.

Joseph looked like he was in his own world. His head was thrown back and moans were falling from his mouth in a steady fashion. Sebastian watched as his boyfriend continued to finger himself, trying to keep his mind focused on slipping out of his restraints.

He stopped what he was doing when Joseph removed his fingers from his stretched hole and put more lube on his hands. Sebastian moaned when those hands wrapped around his cock and gave it a few strokes. It’d been some time since his cock got attention so he had to tighten his thighs so he wouldn’t cum right away.

“You look so good like this, Sebastian. All laid out for me to use and play with.” Joseph was holding himself up with one hand on Sebastian’s chest while the other hand led Sebastian’s cock to his entrance.

He had to bite down on the gag when he felt the tip of his cock push into Joseph’s body. Jojo put his other hand on Sebastian’s chest and began to roll his hips, slowly taking more of Sebastian’s cock into his tight hole.

“Ahn... you feel so good, Seb. Your cock is so fucking big. Always fills me up.” Joseph lifted himself up and dropped his body back down and both men let out loud moans. “You look so good under me. Could ride you all night. Maybe I will, would you.. ahhh.... would you like that? I could keep you on the edge for hours while I use you over and over. Mmm.... cover you in my cum every time I get off from your cock inside of me.”

Sebastian felt his eyes roll back from the pleasure. He couldn’t deny how sexy it was when Joseph got like this. It was rare that the quiet detective got rough with him. He planted his feet on the bed and thrusts his hips up to meet Joseph when he dropped down. Sebastian knew he hit Joseph’s prostate when the smaller man cried out and nearly fell forward onto his chest.

He couldn’t stop himself from groaning when he felt Joseph’s ass tighten around his cock, even though the gag made sure he could barely be heard.

Joseph reached behind Sebastian’s head and untied the tie and removed the gag from his mouth. Sebastian moved his mouth around so he could gain feeling again.

“Mmm... let me hear you, detective. I want to hear you say how much you love to be used.” Joseph continued to fuck himself on Sebastian’s cock but he wasn’t aware that the older man had just got the belt off of his wrists.

Sebastian leaned up and when Joseph leaned down to face him, he bit the smaller man’s lower lip. Joseph quickly dominated the kiss and shoved his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth before moving down to bite and lick at the man’s neck.

‘Come on, Sebastian. Tell me how much you love to be my fuck toy.” Before Joseph knew what was happening, Sebastian grabbed the back of the man’s head and forced Joseph to look up at him.

“Why don’t you tell me how much you like to be fucked like the little slut you are.” Sebastian flipped them over and Joseph looked startled by the action.

He grabbed the younger detectives legs and forced them over his shoulders before forcing his cock all the way into Joseph’s ass.

“Ahh!! Oh fuck yes! H-harder, please!”

“I want to hear you beg for it, slut.”

“Please! Please fill me up with your cum! Ahn!! I love how big your cock is! Feels so good.. Sebastian!!” Joseph was holding Sebastian’s thighs and pushing him to move faster.

Sebastian wrapped a hand around Joseph’s throat and started to pound into his ass. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin smacking against skin and the choked sounds of Joseph’s moans and Sebastian groaning with every thrust.

“Sebastian!! I-I’m going to cum!” Joseph’s head was thrown back against the pillow and he reached down to spread his cheeks further apart so Sebastian could get his cock deeper inside of him.

Sebastian grabbed the headboard with one hand while the other went down to Joseph’s hip, trying to force the smaller man’s body to meet his with every thrust.

A few thrusts later, Joseph was crying out and cumming onto his own chest. Sebastian followed after him when he felt Joseph’s hole clenching around his cock. He could feel his cum filling up Joseph’s hole and a small amount of it managed to slip past his cock.

“Ahh... you always fill me up so nicely...” Joseph looked completely wrecked and there was a blush from his face down to his chest. It took a few moments for Sebastian to catch his breath but once he did, he slipped out of Joseph’s body, causing the smaller man to whine.

Sebastian went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to clean them with. He made sure he got every last drop of cum from Joseph’s ass since it would be uncomfortable if it dried up.

Joseph whimpered from the attention to his over sensitive hole, he tried to move away from Sebastian’s hands.

“Trust me, you’ll be happy that you got cleaned up.”

“Mmm...” Joseph was already curling up on the bed and lazily patting the spot next to him, wanting Sebastian to join him.

He smiled at his boyfriend before helping him out of the black stilettos and thigh highs. Sebastian made sure he put them down neatly so he didn’t ruin them. They could be used another time.

Once he figured the room was somewhat back in order, Sebastian crawled onto the bed next to Joseph and pulled a cover up. He wrapped his arms around Jojo under the covers and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Sebastian....”

“Yeah... Happy Birthday to me indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thigh highs and garters look great on both men and women and I don't think we appreciate that enough.


End file.
